Assassins Break, Spies Put It Back Together
by Pika And Olive's Adventures
Summary: The butler of two exceptional girls has failed in a S-class mission making it impossible to get back their parents. The girls grow up trained as spies and forget one detail that has been blocked from their mind by the captor of their parents. While the assassins kill, spies put the broken pieces together but can they put the assassin's heart back together?
1. Funnel Spies

**LeafxYellow4ever is here!**

**I'm Leaf!**

_**And I'm Yellow!**_

**We both made this chapter and laughed at this chapter**

Leaf-Happy Chinese New Year Eve!

Yellow-Yeah to you too! And to all a good night!

Leaf-Really, Yellow?

Yellow-Yeppers

Leaf-You're my best friend!

Yellow-And you're mine!

Hugs!

Leaf-I'm making it May and Drew fanfic! Even though it's Paul and Dawn too!

Yellow-Nooooo!

Leaf-Suckers!

**Leaf and Yellow-You better enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Dawn's POV<p>

The cold, autumn wind ruffled my blue hair as I followed George Mackerel. He is wanted for arson, and attempted murder. My Secret Organization (Even the government didn't know we existed!) We can't give you the name but you will know soon enough. Just call us the MSO for now…..

"Subject found." I whispered to my best friend. Her chestnut hair was tied to her green bandana. I told her, her green bandana would stick out in the night but she did it for the sake of fashion.

"Okay, Bluebell." She responded. I grimaced at my given code name. I looked ahead of me.

"Damn, I lost him Mayflower!" I barely whispered into my necklace, my walkie-talkie was built into the emerald broach.

"Damn it! We have to retreat!" May harshly spat into the dirt and cursed. I rolled my eyes and patted her on the back. The wind was getting slightly colder by the minute.

"Don't cause attention!" I scanned the crowd making sure no one heard us. I sighed relieved at the scene. Nothing seemed out of place at the Hearthome City Annual Fair.

The smell of funnel cakes wafted in and out of my nostrils.

"Might as well get one, while we're here" I mumbled spotting May drooling over the scent of fried- dough. "C'mon." I said, pulling May towards the funnel cake stand.

"Uh, one funnel cake with strawberry sauce and whipped cream, don't forget the powdered sugar." May listed on her fingers. The cashier lifted an eyebrow. He was handsome enough with chartreuse streams of hair. It sort of reminded of May's bandana.

"Hannah, what'd what?" May asked me without hesitation. May used one of our covers. She was a master at lying and as far as I go a master at disguise. Well maybe more on standing out in her disguise. Me? I was a master at blending in and hacking into anything. We're both what you could call it 'spies.' Even though May would like to call it assassins….. Don't worry we haven't killed anyone…_yet._

"Um, Could I have the same as her except add caramel, chocolate, and raspberries…" I screamed as May put her hand in my pocket.

Just then I noticed the plumb (**Too lazy to look up word, it's purple is what we meant)** haired boy making funnel cakes. His hair was chin length and his eyes were an onyx color, he was cuter than the cashier… _way_ cuter. He turned around and threw May's order on the counter. "Here, No need to thank me." He mumbled. His nametag read Paul, and there was no denying there was static electricity was between us. Well maybe not. Paul showed no emotion whatsoever.

"My, poor funnel cake!" May moaned and sobbed at her crumbled funnel cake. The funnel cake didn't look that bad. It was crumpled a little bit but it was edible.

"Lily, I think you're overreacting a bit." I sweat dropped. She looked up and glared at me.

"You did notice I put my hand in your pocket." May grumbled. Oh yeah, I remember now. She did put her hand in my pocket, and I screamed. And then that _hot_ boy came out.

"Oh, yeah! And it creeped me out! Why did you do that anyways?" I asked disgusted. May shrugged and held up $10. Typical May.

"Where are my raspberries?" I demanded when Paul came out, with_ no_ raspberries!

"Oh and you say I'm overreacting?" May grumbled stuffing her funnel cake in her mouth.

"Go fuck yourself and rot in hell!" I raged on to Paul and the emerald eyed cashier.

"Do you want your raspberries, or not?" the chartreuse cashier asked.

"Grass, Head! Have you ever heard of friendly customer service?" May asked defending me and my raspberries.

"Here.." Paul said, reaching into a carton of raspberries and assorted them on **my** cake.

"Eww! You fingered my raspberries!" I yelled, pointing to disgusting scene.

He stopped midstream and retorted. "That sounds wrong ya' know. And I'm getting half of your funnel cake!" Greedily he stuffed half of my funnel cake in his mouth.

"What the fuck Paul!" I asked raising my hands as if I was offended. And I was. Raspberries are a very sensitive matter I'd rather not talk about.

"How'd you know my name?" Paul asked raising an eyebrow. I smirked and pointed to his name tag.

"Gosh, you're so perverted! Naming his body!" May coughed. My face turned deep red.

"Lily! Why would I think that! This jerk ate half MY funnel cake." I coughed. I lifted my necklace and whispered. "Even if he is sexy."

"Paul, this girl thinks you're sexy." the grass head smirked. Paul raised an eyebrow. May looked at me and I swear she was smirking. Damn my face wasn't listening! It's not suppose to be red I wish I could be May and hide my face in a bandana.

"Just hand me my funnel cake." I mumbled. The Grass head handed me my funnel cake.

"The name's Drew. Drew Hayden." He smiled showing off a charming smile.

"Yeah, so?" May bluntly asked. Drew gaped at her. We weren't in high school so we didn't know what most average teenagers knew. Even though we have an IQ of over 150, (**I dunno?) **and we kick-ass at fight.

"I'm Drew Hayden!" He replied.

"Yeah! Your point being…" May rolled her head.(**Video on our account on how she does it**) I put the money on the counter.

"Come on! Millie is waiting." I nudged May. May understood immediately and became serious. I finished my half of cake. I was thinking about a refund but thought against it. Flirting is so much fun.

"Yeah!" May nodded approving me. As we walked away I shouted.

"Paul's hotter than you Drew!" All Paul did was crack a smile. The boy cracked a smile! YES! Victory is mine.

"Wait we don't know your names!" Drew yelled after us. Sadness welled in my being. We'll never see them again and they'll never know us. The con of being a spy is to be forgotten and disguised as someone else.

May nodded having more experience with this kind of stuff.

"Don't worry I'll get you your Paul Cake." She whispered teasingly. We both knew we would never see them again…. Or so we thought. We were seen, and we volunteered to be seen. As we left the scene I remembered George Mackerel. Don't die, boys…

* * *

><p><strong>Leaf-I think this chappie was great even though when it was my turn to put something in quotations Yellow kept on telling me to end it with a period. And it sounds so wrong.<strong>

**Yellow-Don't forget the period!**

**Leaf-Darn you Yellow! Darn you!**

**Yellow-Oh yeah! I'll be doing Dawn's POV and Leaf May's POV**

**Leaf-You forgot to mention we did this one together**

**Yellow-Yeah, friend!**

**Please review! And tell us what you think so far!**


	2. HALL Spies

**THUNDERLOVEKAT11 or Leaf is here!**

**I will gladly present Chapter 2!**

**P.S-Yellow, you agree with LuvAllPokemon a lot, just saying...**

**My writing isn't that good compared to Yellow's... I hope this will do.**

* * *

><p>May's POV<p>

The wind aimlessly drifted into the entrance. I shivered gathering sheets to cover more of my body. I watched quietly at Dawn who was sitting next to the door with dullness in her sapphire eyes. I sighed, our hideout isn't high tech, but it was the best we could ever have. I guess you could call us homeless, parent-less, and money-less.

The only reason we were trained to be spies was for one reason. Our parents. Dawn's parents and my parent's were one of the world's renowned scientists. Maybe that was why Dawn and I learned algebra and advanced chemistry when we were 12. But being a genius isn't what it's all cracked up to be.

Our parents were adult-napped when I turned 13 leaving me alone. Along with my best friend Dawn, we weren't orphans but we were parent-less and money-less. We weren't alone not yet. Brock Takeshi, our tutor. He knew everything about our parents and he was like the brother I never had. Here's a secret I have to tell you. He's a spy sent to protect my parents and Dawn's. Dawn and I never went to school, we were home schooled and after my 13th birthday we were trained to be spies.

Let's put it simple. Spies have been born to retrieve information and put it back together. In my case to find out who kidnapped our parents and get them back. But it's not easy training as a spy. Knowing 14 different languages and using people for information. Also knowing the self defense and gymnastics skills doesn't help either. Dawn and I never knew what one kidnapping could of caused for our lives of being a normal teenager. If we only knew, maybe we could of saved them. Goosebumps appeared on my arm as the thought scarred my mind

"What are we going to do?" Dawn asked quietly near the entrance. Okay our hideout is quite simple. The hideout is located in a rusty old apartment building. I know, I know definitely not spy-like but we spies like to be unknown. It has 3 rooms. The bathroom, well duh. Unless maybe we could find a bush. The bedroom which consisted of my favorite ruby silk pillow and Dawn's emerald, blue oval shaped pillow. I just couldn't part with some of my items after moving out. Brock also took some sheets and blankets for us. Dawn and I each had bunks. Uncomfortable bunks I mean. And for the last room, the kitchen. Brock is an amazing cook as well as a spy. Except for the fact that he failed at protecting our parents.

"Brock will know what to do..." I said quietly. "He always does..." I sighed turning around to face the fact that we lost George Mackerel. The only suspect of many suspects that may of done the crime. Wanted for arson and illegal experiments. And yet we haven't trained enough and let ourselves get away from it. The smell of funnel cake and our lost was on my mind.

"Do you think, I'll ever see him again?" Dawn mumbled looking outside at the freezing wind. I shivered quietly.

"Dawn, be reasonable. If we did you'll never be with him. He could.. could even be a honeypot!" I exclaimed shamefully. "Remember Brock's words.." I hoped my words got into Dawn, but she was still in a trance. Even if Paul was a honeypot, Dawn would still have delusions over him. And I wouldn't want Dawn hurt. She's all I have now. Plus honeypots scare me half to death. Being a spy, this is often used mostly on the opposite sex. It's to make the person fall in love and get information, or more exactly to **get** someone.

"I know, May! I know..." Dawn retorted. "I just can't help but feel the static." She whimpered and hugged her legs to her chest. Dawn can be so stubborn sometimes.

"Dawn... alright. I'll leave you alone. But warm yourself, okay." I handed her one of my blankets. She looked up sadly and grabbed it tightly. "Be sure to close the door, Dawn. It's too cold. I'm taking a shower." I nodded off. I took deep strides toward the bathroom.

"Thanks, May." Dawn called gratefully. I smiled turning back to glance at Dawn. Her eyes weren't the dull color I've seen last . It was it's usual bright sapphire color I have come to know and always loved about my best friend.

"No problem, Dawn!" I said cheerfully. I turned the handle into the bathroom. The kink was all I needed to know that I was going to take a shower. "Sometimes, I wish I could take a nice warm bath.." I mumbled turning the knob to the shower. Cold water poured through relentlessly. I held my hand to it, the water gradually became warm as I led myself in. After several minutes of washing my hair and sweat for this day, I stepped out. I grabbed my undershirts and added a dark green turtleneck along with some tights. Something tells me that today is going to be a big day.

"MAY! Are you done in there!" Dawn yelled through the bathroom. What the hell! This is what it's like to live with your best friend. Especially with Dawn who's specialty included lot's of teasing and staying up late. She also has some sort of morning ritual that I am purposely dragged into. Well maybe because I join in because she's my best friend. You never leave your best friend behind and if they're embarrassing you. Join them! Hakuna Matata, it means no worries. I just love that motto even if it has no meaning whatsoever to spies. Or assassins as I would like to call it. "May! My hair's a mess!" Dawn called through banging lightly on the door.

"How is your hair a mess? Today you put it up in a ponytail." I rolled my eyes. Even as a spy, Dawn over reacts with petty stuff. I think it's the drama queen in her. But like whatever, Dawn uses her cracking the lock trick. It sucks to have a friend that knows how. "A little privacy, Dawn!" I squealed angrily.

"May, I know you too well! You're done changing except for the fact you just like sniffing yourself." Dawn smiled teasingly. "Plus, Brock is here." I puffed my cheeks. I walked out of the bathroom door in search of Brock. First off to tell you. Brock probably would be horrible at honey-potting. He would creep all the girls out with his Romeo and Juliet theory about falling in love at first sight. But... you have to admit it's pretty funny.

When Dawn and I were very young we used to set traps for our tutor Brock to fall in. Usually some girls that actually buy his act as a joke. Dawn and I would do something to embarrass him in front of the girl. The good ole days where I could live my life free.

"Ahh, May." Tan Asian skin, dark spiky gelled hair, and masculine body. I guess that's how you would describe Brock Takeshi. His male complexion was made just for him as a male tutor. He was hot to any other woman, who took him seriously. But now that I think about it, it's all an act. Now that I know he's a spy. But to me Brock will always be the brother and tutor I knew. "Dawn told me... everything." Brock said calmly. He always had a habit of pausing in the middle of his sentences. And somehow he was just as harsh.

"So you understood?" I answered calmly. It was not a question, yet it was put into one. I was known for blending in and a master at disguises. The best way to blend is to seem the part. When you're afraid, show bravery. If your depressed, show love. And in my case, don't show what you're really capable of. "What are we going to do?"

"I understood, all of Dawn really... Ms. Jasmine. But I would like Ms. Berlitz out here... immediately!" Brock tapped his chin. Brock uses our last names when there is something very important. Such as like a test but somehow I know as a spy, it's not that.

"But..." I started to say. Brock gave me a stern look.

"No buts, Ms. Jasmine." I nodded looking back toward the bathroom. Thank god, for Dawn's quick remedies. And thanks to my ears for perfect hearing. I faintly heard the phat phat of Dawn's swift feet.

"What's going on?" Dawn whispered walking in calmly. Her face had a grim expression and a thoughtful appearance to it. Dawn has a pretty face but if you don't watch out she can kill you without weapons. Pressure joints sure are a scary thing, especially when your best friend might kill you when you go to sleep. Plus her Idian rug-burns hurts!

"Sit, Ms. Berlitz." Brock stated sitting down in his lounge chair. I squirmed a bit in my seat as Dawn took the one next to me. "I feel like I'm not training you guys right." He smiled faintly. Oh no! That's not good.

"Brock! How could you say that!" I exclaimed shocked. Never has Brock started a conversation with us this way! He couldn't be disappointed in us for losing sight of George!

"May..." Brock gave me a harsh look and I shrunk back a little. Dawn wasn't so easy. But Brock gave her the look too. "As I was saying! You kids will be going to school." School! School?

"SCHOOL?" Dawn laughed in disbelief. "This better not be a joke, Mr. Takeshi!"

"Not that kind of school, Dawn." Brock chuckled, "H.A.L.L. Academy for Exceptional Young Woman."

"It just sounds like a school for prissy rich girls!" I snorted. But I knew, I would expect more because for the fact that Dawn and I were rich girls.

"It's more than that. It's a school for spies. And other young ladies your age will be there." Brock stated, "I have a friend there. And I feel the training there would be best for you...To interact with other spies and forming alliances. It will be just like school." Great, a school for spies.

"But what about you, Brock?" Dawn inquired shaking her head. "You're not leaving?"

"Ahhh, Dawn. I will be leaving but I will be gone for a while.." Brock smiled faintly, "To search for your parents." As Master Brock taught us. We don't whine, we don't complain, we watch and learn. Sometimes it sucks to be a spy.

"Okay, Brock." I sighed shivering, "But be careful." My nose was running a little. I felt so hopeless like a string on water. My emotions are sinking into a bottomless ocean of tears. Spies don't cry, they cry secretly in their mind.

"Come here, girls!" Brock attempted to cheer us up, "Come give Old Brockie a hug!" Dawn and I ran to him hugging him to death. If I lose Brock... I can't think about it.

"Brock, what are we going to do without you?" I asked emotionally.

"Learn, improve, and be safe." He replied flashing us his toothy grin.

"But promise me one thing." Brock whispered sharply. Dawn and I looked at him briefly. "Don't chase after me, I will come for you." Dawn and I both nodded to each other. But somehow, for some reason I have this thought in my mind that we couldn't keep this promise. Because if Brock was in trouble we would rush to his side immediately.

"Take these envelopes. Solidad would drop by to pick you up. Introduce yourself to Headmistress Cynthia. Trust her, and remember the promise." Brock looked at us. We nodded getting ready for the scene we always saw happen. Brock let go of us, putting on his black cape and swiftly ran through the door. Running through the wind on another whirlwind mission. But this might be the last time.

* * *

><p><strong>So how'd you think? Please put on a review and tell me what you feel.<strong>

**It probably won't be as good as Yellow's but I can try. But I'm getting better! I'm really annoyed right now because Yellow put of a really long profile on our profile! I can't even read all of it!**

**I hope this answers some questions... it's sort of cliche but it goes with the plot.**

**I'm Leaf and ThunderLoveKat11 so if you want to read some of my fanfics go on ThunderLoveKat11!**

**I hoped you enjoyed!**


	3. The who,what,where

Dawn's POV

Gripping May by the hand, I pulled her behind the gates. "Please follow me." A man with bushy white hair and brown eyebrows said. He was wearing a security guard uniform, so I decided to follow him.

And of course, dragging the gaping May along.

The walls surrounding the mansion seemed at least 16 ft. tall. Floral aromas entered my nostrils, filling me with desire.

The garden was beautiful! Everywhere I looked trees, flowers, and bees looked happy.

Yeah, I mean it. The bees and flowers looked happy, gosh. I didn't know you'd make that big of a deal.

Anyhoo...

The mansion itself was ignoramus. Red tile made a pathway to the double oak doors. The school was white and gray stone combined .

Windows overlooked the gorgeous garden, and I hoped I got to be in one of those rooms.

Well, if it was possible anyways.

The door smelled piney, and Mr. Eyebrows typed in a series of numbers. (45H60L2251 to be exact.)

And the door opened.

The halls looked like a normal building , no spy stuff anywhere. (Just a cover I'm guessing.)

Wooden floor boards creaked under my weight as Bushy haired man led us to our suite.

After what seemed like forever we arrived.

"This is where you will be staying. Also, Headmistress Cynthia would like to meet you after dinner." Bushy haired man said.

Entering the double hinged doors, I examined its contents

A creamy white coated the walls, and a navy blue carpet welcomed my feet. They're were 3 double beds and 3 dressers, each dresser with an initial carved into it's wood. Except for the one in the middle… which stood bare.

One bed had a navy blue bed post, and in hot pink it read Dawn. A Light pink comforter with a big piplup on it sparkled in the distance.

You could tell May's bed was May's, well, because her name was on their and her signature colors stood out.

Her bed post matched the walls creamy hue. Her comforter was red, and yellow paint splatters.

The other bed was just there….. Anyways. There was a mini fridge marked 'snacks', and computers.

"Why is the fridge marked snacks computers?" I mumbled. My question remained unanswered….sadly…

Maybe it was because I mumbled or maybe May got annoyed by my pestering questions but anyhow.

She was staring at a lime green, single door. "I wonder what that is…" She grunted, staring aimlessly at the wooden barrier.

"Uh, bathroom… I'm guessing." I replied, quirking an eyebrow..

* * *

><p>Where's the dining room? I thought as the scent of macaroni and cheese filled my nose.<p>

"Right here." May proposed, reading my mind. " Ughh, I can't believe I didn't see that!" I exclaimed. I mean seriously, In big, red letters 'DINING ROOM/KITCHEN' stood out.

Pushing the double doors, we found are selves wandering hopelessly around, in order to find a seat.

"Hey! Over here!" A girl with short, jet black hair, and blue eyes said, er more like shouted. I mean everyone was staring at her and well it was awkward...

'Us?' I mouthed. Her response was a series of giggles. Tugging my hand, May dragged me over to the girl.

"Hi! I'm Sylvia! Wanna be friends?" The girl **WOULD NOT** stop giggling and bouncing. _'That was really __forward.' _

I thought, gaping at the girl. "Yep!" May said... for the both of us I'm guessing.

"Come with me, Chef Piazo is the best!" It wasn't easy to lose Sylvia in the mob of girls.

Her black hair flounced around as she walked, and her get-up was really show taking.

She was wearing black combat boots, and a pink/black plaid shirt, over that she had a black vest and skinny jeans.

I don't know why her outfit was extremly noticable, but it was.

Inching through mobs of girls we reached a buffet line. Waiting for what seemed like forever, we got are food. I got Macaroni and cheese, cantolupe, tiramisu, bread, salmon, grapes, a slice of pizza, and grape pop for a drink.

Not that you'd care or anything but _I_ happen to be descriptive.

"Adios Mios!" I cried out, as Sylvia dragged us to a table. She took out 3 chairs and motioned us into them.

as I sat down I noticed a poster that said "Vote for Debby!"

Posters were strewn here and there, For some Debby chick that I doubt existed.

I just hate covers! Well this one in particular. I wanted to see how this school actually looked.

Like seriously, It's a school for spies... Who wouldn't wanna know what it looked like?

Crazy people, that's who.

Sittin down I started to bring my pizza to my lips.

A little bit of sauce grazed my mouth and I savored the flavor... May and I haven't eaten in what seemed like forever.

I again went back to eating my pizza when...

"Whoa! Hold on there tiger!" Sylvia exclaimed. "We wait 'till Cynthia comes and speaks."

My reply was rolling my eyes.

Just a moment after a woman with long, blonde hair strode in.

* * *

><p><strong>Real sorry! Leaf taking over<strong>

**May's POV**

I stared down at my food. It wasn't like Brock's cooking, but I could get used to it. I mean, come on! He's been there my whole life, so of course I'm going to love his cooking. But just as I was about to bite down Sylvia giggled.

"Whoa! Hold on there, Tiger!" Sylvia exclaimed tucking her jet black hair behind her ears. "We wait till Cynthia comes and speaks." I sighed defeatly putting down my sandwich. Dawn stopped to scan the room. And Sylvia kept on laughing nervously. I swear she's going to explode.

"So... how's school here?" I asked making some conversation. "I find this place amazing!" Sylvia smiled bashfully. At least she wasn't going to explode.

"You must be May, right! I heard so much about you!" Sylvia burst. Talking about me? Someone knows about Dawn and I, maybe Cynthia told them about us? But that's not possible unless Sylvia was suppose to befriend us so we could be more comfortable here.

"From whom?" I asked slyly. If Sylvia was a good trained spy she would know what I'm doing. Plus it would state the standards of this supposely 'Spy School.'

"May I please have your attention!" I turned around. The lady on stage was beautiful and no doubt Headmistress Cynthia. Her blonde hair went all the way down to her legs and she had these really cool barrettes. She wore a black jacket with black dressy pants.

"I am Headmistress Cynthia. You girls are exceptional young women, and I hope you excel in your talents this year. We will be having a few more extra students than usual but none-less let them join them you in your activities. The same rules as before. you are not permitted to go outside unless your Covert Operations Teacher has taken you there. No fighting. Do not touch the artwork or security stuff. Or else the people would wonder what's go on here. And now I would like to call on the staff." Cynthia announced to the lunch room and gestured to the staff. The staff was unlike any I have ever seen before.

Mr. Jinin was probably the most disguise-like master ever. Well at least according to Sylvia, had his face changed every year because his face was on the most wanted list of America. And also according to Sylvia, that the adults don't like to call it that but it is a school for spies, not EXCEPTIONAL young women.

Mrs. Habut is probably the most teacherly looking out of all of the staff. She had wrinkles and looked pretty normal except for the fact that she teaches spies. What does she teach anyway? Turns out english and foreign languages, also AGAIN according to Sylvia.

Madame Reira looks sooo fancy! She had on one of those ballroom dresses. And a Chinese fan and makeup plastered onto her face. For some reason she teaches manners and other etiquette stuff. Such as dance and setting up tables.

That's when he came in. The teacher that was late was obviously new. His dirty blonde hair was gelled and looked almost perfect. And I could see that the girls were obviously swooning over him.

Enter, Mr. Solomon. Newest teacher and aquatinted with Cynthia. Obviously spy school was something. Because Mr. Solomon was hot. Hot stuff.

"Isn't he gorgeous!" Sylvia whispered, "I know right! Look at his blue eyes." Dawn squealed. All around us I heard conversations about Mr. Solomon, the new teacher.

"Girls! Carry on, but I need to see Dawn Berlitz and May Jasmine." Cynthia called over the girls voices. And just like that is was silence. Yeah, maybe we have some sort of thing to do with the silence. Dawn and I looked at each other and I merely shrugged. We walked silently upon the crowd of stares.

"Very good, girls. Brock has trained you well." Cynthia smiled slightly and walked away. we followed her wondering what she was going to do. Brock had entrusted her with us and we have to trust her.

"I need you to listen to me carefully." Cynthia nodded looking back at us. In front of her was this statue of a sword and 3 rings in it. "Outside this school, we are nothing but a boarding school for girls. But in this school you will be trained stuff no boarding school will teach. I entrust that Brock taught you 14 languages? We use all those languages here." we nodded. Wow, I am getting a little rusty in spanish.

"And now for the security. If you hear the RED Button alarm it means there will be regular people coming in. Like a warning." Cynthia continued showing all the security. How if you press this glass your hair will be poofed off and other spy stuff.

"Girls, I am sorry but we will have to do the pledge this evening with the other H.A.L.L girls. We honor our sisterhood here and you will be officially joining along with your roomate." Our roomate? Let me guess, Sylvia?

"I will escort you back to dinner. You will know your schedule soon enough." Cynthia muttered taking us all the way back to the cafe/dining hall. Wow, just amazing.

"I can't believe we have a roomate!" I smiled at Dawn. This is so exciting in more ways than one!

"Hey, you should of saw Mr Solomon!" Sylvia grinned turning us around. My face turned a little red from the surprise accouter. I didn't expect that from her but she's turning out more than I imagined.

"Lemme guess, you saw some of his six pack?" Dawn smirked teasling.

"Yes, but except an eight pack!" Sylvia squealed dragging us to our food. I rolled my eyes. As soon as I caught eye of the food, I rushed to it's side. Oh it's been hours since we last ate! And this smells so good. I poked at it a little but I manage to swallow down the meat. Oh soo savory and delicious especially since I didn't eat. Dawn did the same thing but she sat there picking at her pizza. She took off the cheese and ate the pizza without the cheese. She's so picky! Me? I'm just picky about what foods I eat but if I like it I eat it a lot.

* * *

><p><strong>Yellow is taking over now!<strong>

_**Dawn's**_ POV

I looked at my pizza disgusted. Cheese? Cheese? Who put's cheese on pizza?

Normal people love cheese on their pizza, but me? Well Let's just say I'm picky about texture.

Melted cheese is like a snail is crawling down your throat. Ughh!

May and I just got back from a chat, and I'm complaining about cheese.. wow that's low.

After May and I were done stuffing ourselves, we headed to our room.

Apparently we were getting a roomate... maybe that's why it looked like a normal school?...

Probably, Cynthia already know's we're spies... She wouldn't need a cover for us...would she?

I dunno, but my hyperactive best friend was flashing a toothy grin.

Once we arrived at our room. May, fast as lightning. Opened the door, reaviling a trim, cut bed.

The bed that was empty!

THAT bed, the one that was empty like 10 minutes ago.

A girl about are age, sat on it's edge, slumped over like a rag doll.

She was twidiling her thumbs, and her aubrun hair danced playfully around her face, adding life to her dull expression.

Is it just me or is it plain creepy that her hair was flowing by itself?

"Hi!" May said, estasctically.

" Hi." She mumbled.

" What's your name?" I asked, hopeing to start a converstation.

"April Rose May." She exaggerated, rolling her light blue eyes.

"Just you're first name sweetie." May said.

I gave May the 'You just called that girl Sweetie?' look. All May did was smirk.

The April chick lifted her head, and reaveled her purple bangs.

"Are you two just gonna stand there gawking at me, or formly introduce yourselves?" She sneered.

"Somebody has a temper.." I raised my voice an octave higher, and she looked at me like I was mentally challenged.

"I'm May, and this is Dawn." May gestured toward me, where I glared aimlessly at her bed.

May stuck out her hand and walked over to Ms. No-it-all.

"Uh, I don't touch poor peoples hands. And P.S. ever heard of deoderant?" April stared daggers at May. May keeping her cool just shook her head and sat down.

On April's bed...

The bed where that was proclaimed no mans land...

"!" She screamed, pushing May to the ground.

"Oh, I see! You're one of those bitchy rich girls!" I said, defending May.

Oh gosh, why didn't I beat her up? I just say something.. What does talking ever do for you?

April stood up, put sat back down... glacing at the door...

"Ladies!" I would remember that blonde scraggly hair anywhere... !

"I see you met Ms. April June May." He continued , pointing to the unknown lifeform...

That was our roomate...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well... yea... just to let you know all those times I supposedly "said something" I didn't say at all...<strong>_

_**for authors notes and such, like when Leaf makes me say weird things! I know that probably made noooo sense whatsoever but oh well!**_

_**Haha I know, I know. April's name is cliche.. but oh well!**_

_**But I hope you liked it! Please review! :)**_

_**-Yellow**_


	4. New and Improved

**_Practice Makes Perfect_**

**But Perfects not working because you need heart and soul.**

**Enjoy! **

**Xx Aka-The Leaf Xx**

* * *

><p><strong>New and Improved<strong>

Enter Name-May Jasmine AKA The Sunset Mesmerizer

* * *

><p>3 <em>months later<em>

Wind immediately whipped full force at me, and I grabbed the nearest wall to cling onto. I dug my heel to the brown tattered dirt as I held onto the brick wall. Miss Manzella stood in the midst at the top tower, testing me. Damn, this is so stupid! I've should of never agreed to do this Level E obstacle course. I've should have been like Dawn who took the Level D pool. But I needed to improve anyway. _Jump, spin, speed it up, kick jump, and reach._ Those words were fresh in my mind as I let go of the wall leaping 3 feet off the ground twirling in the process. The wind panels had three purposes.

1. To keep me from getting to Miss Manzella.

2. Using the solar energy to blow me back.

3. Training.

Over by the school's secret entrance the wind is not close enough to reach, over by the fountain the wind panel hits directly there, and below the air can't get to me. I decided to take my chances and crawl under the ferocious wind panels. But I could still feel Miss Manzella's gaze through my back as I crawled toward the tower. The wind wasn't that hard but the time limit was my pressure. I bundled it up with one of my high kicks into the air resisting the wind. I panted as I stepped onto the top floor.

Miss Manzella lifted her brow. "2 minutes and 45 seconds. Good job, May! Hurry up and shower, you have an assembly." I sighed walking over to the entrance to the school. The school was pretty much empty due to the national fitness day. Dawn said she would meet me at the dorm room after she beat her obstacle. Typical Dawn, but she has reasons.

Mr. Solomon walked by chuckling. "Good day, May?" I sighed nodding my head. Yep, nice day! Mr. Solomon grinned walking the other direction. "Don't forget the assembly." For some reason all the teachers were reminding all of the H.A.L.L. girls about the assembly. Especially since Sylvia, the headmistress's daughter has been way into giggling then she normally has. If you ask me there's something very important about this assembly.

Suddenly loud thumps echoed through the school lobby. "May! Wait up." I turned around to see Dawn running full speed in her treks.

I grinned as she abruptly stopped. "Had a nice swim?"

"Yeah, what about you?"

"The obstacle course was fine. 2 minutes and 45 seconds, let's see if you could beat that." I challenged.

"Oh I will."

"Whatever you say, Bluebell." I sneered while chuckling at our old code names. Dawn pouted pulling her long navy hair into a bun. "Come on, we got to hurry. The assembly starts at 3."

"You didn't forget did you?" Dawn asked curiously.

"Damn no. Without those teachers reminding every 10 minutes I sure I wouldn't remember." I muttered as we walked toward the rooms.

"That's what I like to hear." Dawn nodded turning the knob to our semi convenient room. "Damn, I almost forgot!"

"Forgot what?"

"This." Dawn held up her charm bracelet. "I almost misplaced it since I took it off when I was swimming with those robots." Her charm bracelet was the only thing she kept from her parents it consisted of a clover, a star, a panda, and a flower.

"Thank goodness, Dawn. But I still call the shower first." I smirked. Dawn shrugged as she continued to put her wet pink and green bikini in the dryer. "Your loss." I called out as I sniffed at the familiar scent of bathroom soap. Then I proceeded to take my ten minute shower. When I finished I put on my signature red bandana on. Can't live without fashionable hats. Then I added my red and white ribboned sweater and my black leggings.

"A bandana?" Dawn muttered. "I'll never see the day when you would go into public without wearing a bandana." I laughed.

"What did you find?" I asked. Dawn inspected some weird strand of carrot red hair.

"Some tuft of hair. I've been seeing these since we got here." Dawn muttered. "Ever since April shaved her legs in the bathroom."

"We'll worry about that later." I said. "Go, go take a shower. You smell like chlorine." I put a hand over my nose waving the smell away. Dawn smiled jumping into the bathroom. Pretty soon the sound of pounding water erupted. "Hmm. What's this?" I picked up a barrette beside April's bed. Some steel glint shined in my eye as I looked into the flower part a bit. It's a walkie-talkie but why does April have one?

"What are you doing?" A shrill yet snobby nose awoke me. I turned around stuffing the barrette in my pocket. April had both of her hands on her hips as she looked at me warily.

"I'm standing." I replied walking out of the her way. "In our room, nothing bad."

"No, you were doing something more. You had something in your hand." April snapped. Her auburn hair was tied in a ponytail and she seemed already ready for the assembly.

"You mean this?" I held up a piece of paper that I had stuffed in my pocket earlier. "It's none of your business."

April sighed walking past me and into her bed. She pulled out a book and started reading. It was like this most of the days with April, especially if she was moody. I checked my watch, 2:45. Ironically Dawn came out 5 minutes later in a sequined lavender sweater and a blueberry skirt. "You girls look pretty." April replied glancing at us from her view.

"Thanks." Dawn and I muttered. We raised and eyebrow at April's sudden act of kindness.

"Aren't you going?" April asked. I nodded as she walked out of the room. Typical April.

"Come, May." Dawn replied as we walked in the hallways. "We might as well get good seats."

"May! Dawn!" Dawn and I turned around seeing Sylvia running up to us. She peppily jumped. "The time is finally here! I couldn't tell you guys because mum said it was a surprise. I just can't believe it!"

"Doesn't really make sense, Sylvia. But I think I got it." I giggled.

"But it will. Come! Hurry up!" Sylvia grinned leaping into a sprint toward the assembly room. Dawn and I ran after. We slowed down as we came into the big assembly room. "Oh my gosh!" I took the nearest seat in the front.

"Girls! Take your seats!" Roared Mrs. Habut. She went back to sitting with the staff.

Suddenly the door swung open revealing Headmistress Cynthia herself. Otherwise known as Sylvia's mom. "Attention, please." Cynthia spoke into the mike, and the crowd silenced.

"Today the teachers gathered you here today for a purpose. A purpose to become better spies. We decided to bring you a tool to help, as you might know we are an all girls school. But what Mr. Solomon brought up I couldn't help but think about. You girls need allies and experience with them. Today I bring you our brother school district, The Break Point Boys. We are now a combined school district and I expect you to treat them with respect."

Cynthia finished nodding to Mr. Solomon as he opened the door. Out came a whole school district of teenage boys. I rolled my eyes as most of the girls swooned at the 16 year old spies. Most of those girls probably never saw a teenage boy in their lives except for teachers.

As I looked into the crowd I spotted something quite familiar. One of the boys managed to smirk at me or more exactly directed at me. He had dark emerald hair and a nice built body. But he seemed familiar and so did that other boy next to him. The one with the plum longish hair.

"Dismissed to class." Cynthia called. Immediately the female population rushed to their classes as the boys seemed to know where to go. I had Cove Ops next with Dawn so we rushed toward the lower level. As we got to the fingerprint scan and body scan I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw those two boys again. Dawn and I quickly rushed to our seats.

"Now that we now have boys in our school, we need to have someone guide them around the school after this class. Introduce yourselves boys." Mr. Solomon said. In total there were about 4 boys in front of the class.

"Hey, I'm Ash Ketchum." Ash nodded. He had a red and white hat over his jet black hair. He wore a hollister sweatshirt and blue jeans. Some of the girls instantly smiled including Sylvia. April raised her hand.

"Ah, Ash. Miss April is your guide. She's the one with the auburn hair." Mr. Solomon pointed out. Immediately Ash stepped toward her desk.

"Hello, my name is Brendan Hoen." Brendan smiled flashing his white teeth. He scanned the room as almost every girl in the room raised their hand. He had a dark black hair in his white hat. He wore an Abercrombie and fitch hood and skinny jeans. Dawn, April, and I didn't raise our hands as Mr. Solomon picked Sylvia. I looked at the boys remaining in the front. The one with the emerald hair had his gaze on me, almost laughing at me.

"Paul Shingi." Paul spoke. He had a almost darkness aura around him, but he was harmless. He had dark plum rock star hair when he moved it sort of swayed with him. He wore a sports sweatshirt and blue jeans. Dawn raised her hand excited as she was, she got picked. Paul walked over calmly. The way he walked was a little too enchanted for Dawn because she swooned over it.

"I'm Dawn Berlitz." Dawn smiled throwing her navy blue hair behind her shoulder. She made it look extremely sexy as she did flirty things. I somehow don't think regular schools have this attraction and much less having girls whip their hair. I laughed silently and looked at the last boy in front.

"I'm The Drew Hayden." Drew smiled cockily. Instead of waiting up there he slid into the seat next to me. "I think I found my guide." Drew commenced to flicking his hair. I sighed. Class pretty much turned into a down point as I got the hottest guy of Break Point in my grasp. Plus he seemed familiar. Very familiar, something in the past 3 months.

* * *

><p>Cove Ops was over as girls poured themselves over the guys. Trying to be sexy and flirty at the same time. While May Jasmine was probably trying to lose the guy.<p>

"Here is the statue, if you touch the glass your hair will get all poofed. And we wouldn't want that to happen to your wondrous hair." May muttered.

"Right." Drew smiled as he enjoyed himself. "Don't we have class, H.A.L.L. girl?"

"Didn't I tell you to call me May!" May twitched. "Don't get me started on that again! I could kill you, and I almost did."

"Sorry no can do. Come let's go." Drew smirked walking to Madam Reira's class. It was almost like he was guiding her.

"Whatever, Drew." May sighed as she walked side by side by him.

"Oh, I think we're here." Drew retorted looking at the extravagant room. The ballroom was filled with dance music.

"We're here, Drew." May gasped. "Madam Reira must have gone to extremes for this girl boy class." All around Madam Reira was placing flowers everywhere and little place mats. "Oh look there's Dawn." May ran to Dawn who busy was explaining everything to Paul.

"Yep, I also love your hair!" Dawn giggled twirling her own navy hair. "You could be rock star!"

Paul chuckled a bit. "I am a rockstar."

"No wonder! You're so cool!"

"Um, Dawn? What the hell!" May exclaimed. Drew chuckled as he went to go talk to Paul.

"Language, May. It's impolite to cuss in public." Madam Reira scolded smiling at the new boys. May held her head down low for a second before shooting a defeated look.

"Isn't he adorable? He is so my type!" Dawn whispered. Pretty much all the girls in the room were daintily crowding over the guys. Maybe not dainty, more throwing themselves on.

"Sure. But don't they seem familiar?" May pointed to the Drew and Paul.

"Well yes. But I don't exactly remember. I feel like something is blocking that memory."

"Me too! Wait they're coming quick!" May agreed. Drew and Paul were starting to come their direction now.

"Uh, Brendan is so hot." May said quickly not wanting the boys to know they were talking about them.

"I know, uh and that hat! So your style." Dawn played too.

"Yeah, plus he smiled at me too." May said. Drew furrowed his eyebrows and poked May on the back. Paul smirked as Dawn latched herself onto his shoulder. Well actually May pushed Dawn into his shoulder. "Hey Drew."

"You were talking about Brendan?" Drew asked. "I warn you he's no good." May smiled.

"Don't worry, Drew. Don't worry."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Never fear! Take the someone's hand and you shall prevail. Find friendship and love in that hand and conquer the world!<strong>_

_**I made Paul out of character a bit. But I needed that for my part of the chapter plus fanfiction said to unleash your imagination. Exactly what I'm doing. I hoped you liked it. The real story begins now!**_

_**Xx Aka-The Leaf Xx**_


	5. Yin and Yang

**Woohoo! Thanks for reviewing! I've been writing so hard these past days trying to put something to grab your attentions as well to introduce the plot!**

**Leaf is here to type your next chappie! I will never give up on this as well as Yellow. Depends on our schedules. The reason we weren't updating was because of our tests.**

**Me?**

**Social Study Quiz**

**Big Social Study Test**

**Math Test**

**Big Science Test**

**This is the first time I ever wrote a boy's POV so don't diss if you think it's amateur. When I read some fanfics Paul is usually the one that's sarcastic and emotionless. But I don't think he's like that because in the Anime he talks and smiles. So in this fanfic imagine Paul this way.**

* * *

><p><strong>Yin and Yang<strong>

Name-Paul Shingi Aka-The Emotionless Storm

* * *

><p>The evening sky twisted into a threatening gray and purple quickly as the day ended. I scanned the remaining sky as Dawn continued to drift off space. Dawn rested her head on the balcony as her face turned scornful. It was like her voice wouldn't come out, and I missed that. It was the only thing keeping us from awkward silence. But I oh just forget it.<p>

Dawn abruptly stood up staring at the sky. "There's going to be a storm tonight." It was definite in her voice, but I could hint a story behind it. Of course I didn't push it. For guys, girls are like emotional airheads. One minute they're talking about their ex, and the next they're in tears. I'm not the kind of guy that would hang around a girl like that. I was about to turn away disgusted...

"Let not winter's ragged hand deface in thee thy summer..." I turned around remembering that poem from the world's greatest poet, Shakespeare. She smiled simply as she watched the night sky turned a light shade of blue. It was perplexing as the whole night sky lightened. It was magic. Who am I kidding?

I was amazed, profound. Whatever you called it. "How.." I managed to say as she turned around smoothly. She shook her head daintily. Maybe it was those words though I highly doubt that.

"Do you believe in fate?" She asked staring at my pupils a bit. Her fierce yet composed face stared broadly expecting my answer. Her navy blue hair flowed easily in the winds pattern.

"S-sure, why not?" I bit my mouth expecting that she'll go all gushy explaining the whole love and fate thing. I didn't really believe in fate those stuff were in fairy tales with Prince Charming. I am no Prince Charming. Who would want to be? He was no man, he was gay. What sort of love struck man goes to every house expecting to find his fair maiden to fit the glass slipper. Yep even the name Charming is horrible.

Dawn blinked a bit. "You're lying." With that she looked away paying me no heed. What? No, whatever about miracles?

"I was not lying." I stated. It was a broad statement, but I wanted to know what fairy tale concept she'll come up with.

"Paul, you're horrible at lying."

Impressive. "What? How can you tell?" Dawn adjusted a bit, and looked at me. Her eyes were a deep ocean blue with flecks of gold as the gold intensified I adjust to it's scary yet beautiful outlook. She was dead serious. Not your everyday girl, but what could you expect she's a spy?

"First you're easy to read. Your pupils dilate, you're stuttering, and you're playing with your hands."

"Oh." I managed to say. She wasn't going to tell me about the miraculous sky.

"Do you want to know?" She asked staring at the now setting sun. I nodded. "See that?" She pointed to the cloud shapes in the sky. The stratus clouds that fogged up the sky before were all tangled up. But the sky was a beautiful shade of black as it slowly descended on the setting sun. "Those clouds aren't stratus. They're from a whole 'nother category. Though, scientists are afraid to call them that, but those clouds are in fact the miraculous, 'The Cupids Wind Clouds.' They only appear on several occasions and are quite rare on nights like these, but it is said to appear right after the setting sun. Like I said, you wouldn't believe in it."

"What makes you think otherwise?"

"You're a well bred scientist, if you'd go into that job category. Don't deny it though. I know from that class you're taken a liking to science, but you can probably go far if you'd believe in fate. The future isn't set in stone, though. If you don't believe in fate you probably won't believe in this poorly explained meaning of the clouds."

"You're actually quite smart, Dawn. I mean not that I underestimated you or anything. Just a proven fact." I blushed a bit as I complimented her. She turned around with a light dash of red on her cheeks and a light smile.

"Aw, you're making me blush, and actually you're not who you seem."

"Well then. What did you think I seemed?" I asked smirking at the thoughts. She looked like a choked bird as she stuttered out a deflated squeal before maintaining her posture. Looking unbelievably cute in the now, night sky.

"What! Two kids alone in the night like this?" A husky voice, no doubt a man muttered.

"How romantic." A girly yet sensitive voice squealed clapping her hands together. I turned around annoyed at not getting my answer from Dawn. She scuttled over to the girl's side before telling me her answer. Sigh and I wanted to know too!

"Paul." I sighed as I looked at none other than Drew Hotchkiss, my stepbrother. He smiled sincerely as he put a hand on my back. I struggled from his sympathy at falling for a girl. Drew and I both had this sort of bet to whoever fell in love first would have to be the one more wimpier. Of course we wouldn't do this when the time has come to get a wife. Actually I was appreciating the idea since Drew was quite the womanizer who seem to have got a follower already. I'm quite amused that the follower was May who was glaring daggers at him for ruining _our_ night. Our, meaning Dawn and I.

"I didn't. You seem to have dragged her all the way here though." I chuckled. Drew sighed stuffing his hands into his sweatpants. He wore a gray Hollister sweatshirt over his top half and he kept his emerald hair tangled. I checked May. She wore a red Abercrombie and Fitch hoodie with a white silky blouse added with a pair of black tights. Her hair was down and sort of curled a bit. I would say she was at least in Drew's category. I don't give a damn about clothes as my stepbrother lives in them. He always checks his appearance in the mirror before leaving as I have to drag him.

"Not exactly. We were here to get you. You guys disappeared after dinner."

"Yeah. I just wanted to get fresh air." I replied inhaling to prove my point. "Not very good in crowded place 'ya know?" Yeah I had a bit of enochlophobia, fear of large crowds. It didn't appear often but I sometimes find myself annoyed at big crowds. It doesn't happen in school, though.

"Whatever, Paul. Don't you think those two girls are a bit suspicious?" I looked at Dawn. She had on a pink Forever 21 sweatshirt and short black shorts. Her navy blue hair was flowing in the wind and her eyes had a light dash of mascara. She didn't seem that suspicious but she definitely is something to think about. Currently she was talking to May who in fact seem to be laughing. Earning herself a hit from Dawn she stopped.

"No, I think we should go after Sylvia. She's the headmistresses daughter." I whispered. I knew Sylvia was an airhead for sure. The way she fluttered her eyelashes at me and how she kept giggling.

"Fine. We'll talk later."

"Sure, captain." I muttered. I put my hands in my black jacket as we walked toward the girls.

"Hey May." Drew smiled. His wavy tangled hair flew a bit as May smiled cheekily.

"He's totally interested in you." Dawn muttered. "Yep, forget good ole' Dawn."

"I don't know, Dawn?" May jabbed Dawn in the ribs silently and forcefully.

"Who are you guys talking about?"

"Actually we were t-" Dawn was cut off as May glared at her.

"Some boy." May corrected. Dawn smirked and May seem to had died of embarrassment.

"Who?" Drew seem to have been a little jealous at what he perceived from a girl that didn't like him. But it was plainly obvious, he's just too an airhead.

"Idiot." I muttered walking on ahead toward the guest dorms that the boys were staying. Except that we were going to be trained as spies.

"We're going with you." May announced. She put her leg forward as she started to walk with me. Drew speed walked trying to catch up with me as Dawn just giggled silently.

"It's the boy's dorm." I said raising an eyebrow. Somehow Drew's pervertness is getting to my head.

"Who cares?" Dawn asked. Yep there we were fast walking toward the dorms.

"Ohh! Let's go that way!" May pointed to a door labeled _Exit._

_"_It says Exit, May." Drew muttered.

"Which is abbreviated for Exciting, right?"

"Un huh." I replied sarcastically. I turned around to see May and Dawn gone. I ignored that and started walking toward the dorm rooms. Dorm room number 629, 630, 631. I groaned trying to find 659. Drew chuckled scanning the rooms. Some boys were even hanging out in the hallways. "There it is!"

I opened the door finding the clean dorm room Drew and I situated in. Ash was sprawled on the bed clicking stuff on his laptop. "Hey guys. Welcome back." He replied looking up. I sighed as he turned off his laptop.

"Dude, look at this." Drew smirked holding up a little piece of camera/recorder bug. Things were about to get exciting.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Yin is the dark side, the darkness. Yang is the bright side, the light. Together they balance each other out, the same with Dawn and Paul.<em>**

**_Sorry if it's short, I'm still working on my lengths. But I wanted to update quicker currently it's 1,705 words. Yellow and I decided to do boy's POVs._**

**_Yellow is assigned-Drew Hotchkiss_**

**_Leaf(Me) is assigned-Paul Shingi_**

**_Yep and you know who our girls are._**

**_Refresher_**

**_May-Leaf(me)_**

**_Dawn-Yellow_**

**_Xx Aka-The Leaf Xx_**


	6. A Knockout!

_**What a Camera Bug Could Lead Up To**_

Name- Drew Hotchkiss Aka-The Razor Emerald

* * *

><p>A bug? A bug? Seriously, I could think of better ways of spying than that. I wonder how many were placed.<p>

"Let's keep them!" A raven head said.

"Keep what?" Paul Shinji asked nodding his head in approval.

"The bugs! We feed the enemies false information!"

I smirked, Ash is such an air head. "Sure." I sighed. I knew who did this, it's so mediocre. May. Possibly Dawn but she doesn't have the smarts to pull something like this off. With a flick of my chartruese green hair, I crushed the bug with my forefinger, and thumb.

"Let's get some sleep guys." Ash said, not taking his eyes off his laptop. Ash is the nerdy computer geek we're forced to live with. Sure, he's friendly, but he ticks me off. I've also noticed he developed a small crush on April, and a large one on May. May is totally out of his league.

What? No! I DO NOT like May. I'm just being honest here. She's annoying! And she follows me around! Okay, maybe that parts not true but still! Taking off my shirt I climbed into bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Next morning!<strong>

**Dawn POV**

The dining hall was filled was it's usual chatter. Mostly about the boys. Sylvia keeps on telling us how much Paul likes her and how much he flirts with her. I doubt it. If anything he flirts with ME.

I admit, I really like Paul. He's so mysterious yet he's easy to figure out, get what I'm saying?

I can't help that every time Sylvia talks about his I feel a pang of anxeity fill me up. I start digging my nails into my palms. I'm gonna come out and say it. I have OCD. Only May knows and I'm pretty sure I can trust her. I love her for Gods sake. Not in a creepy lesbian way but in a sisterly way.

Anyways Sylvia was going on and on while we were in the food line, about youknowwho.

I shook my head each time, just to get her to shut up. I grabbed two danishes, some cantoloupe, strawberries, TONS of rasberries, three cinnamon rolls, monkey bread, pancakes, waffles, and Orange juice, pulp free.

May was sitting at our usual table, but guess who took my place? Drew! Deciding I should leave the two love birds alone, I took a seat next to Paul. Well I attempted, Sylvia beat me there so I had to settle right next to her. Paul looked highly annoyed but he just nodded his head in approval, it doesn't take a spy to know he's not listening.

"Hey Paul wanna go to the dance with me?" Slyvia asked. I froze. The dance! They're having a dance this friday! Paul shook his head yes, but stopped midstream.

"Wha-?" He asked, looking generally confuzzled.

"Yay! See you there!" She squealed getting up from the table to tell her friends the good news. I found myself glaring at her back then I fixated my glare on Paul. He was bright red and cursing to himself.

"Have fun." I muttered, and left to sit by myself.

* * *

><p>May carefully glanced at Sylvia in the corner of her eye. She sighed watching Dawn stuff food into her mouth. May knew that Dawn was mad, and when Dawn was mad she usually didn't pay attention. <em>Sylvia is really getting on my nerves today<em>-May decided. She quickly excused herself from her seat leaving Drew to talk to Sylvia and Paul.

May smiled cheekily trying to lift her friend's mood. "Yo Dawn? You in there? Feeling worse or good?" May wasn't the type of girl to ask what's wrong. Because there were many things wrong, plus if somebody is sad there's probably something wrong.

Dawn forced a smile on her lips, but it was easy to see that she was angry. "Oh, I was just thinking." May frowned unconvinced but decided to drop it. If anyone could lift Dawn's spirits it was May.

"It can't be about Paul is it?"

"Actually it is." Dawn replied sourly. "After Drewy sat with you." Bitterly Dawn stuffed her monkeybread in her mouth. May felt a tad bit guilty.

"He's a boy, Dawn."

"I know, I know!" Mumbled Dawn angrily.

"Shall I rephrase it? That's it! Come with me." May puffed. She grabbed Dawn's hand dragging her across the cafe. Drew and Paul were about to follow but May put up a hand and glared.

"No need for you boys." She spat. Dawn sighed letting go of May's hand and walked with her. They walked quietly toward the library and into one of their favorite bookshelves. May grabbed _How to train your pet Ostrich _and the whole book shelf opened up. She pushed a button on the inside to close it as she led Dawn to their spot. Inside was a little greenhouse. Dawn and May found it on one of their many detours around the school and it has been their special place ever since.

"Okay what is it, May?"

"Dawn, it is not a time to be romancing and being jealous! Seriously! You haven't met the dude!"

"I so have, May."

"Okay, you met him! But Dawn I brought you here today not only to sympathize but to lecture. Sylvia will never get far in this spy thing. She's too dumb and retarded, no offense. But ever since the boys came you're losing focus!" May relied angrily exaggerating every move by pumping her fists in the air.

Sigh. "You're right, May. What should we do now? You got Drew too."

"I do not have Drew. He is just falling for me for my looks, he doesn't know me. And he never will!" May shouted angrily. "Dawn. We're like the bad guys, and the bad guys don't get the girl. Except we're the girls. We're spies, remember! We have to find out if our parents are dead or not! Meaning boys are a side research."

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Dawn smirked suddenly. "Those cameras bugs have shown us some things. Well first I've found out that Drew sleeps half naked." Suddenly May blushed a bit.

"Well first. We got to give up on those boys, by the May Method!" May smirked. "Research is our priority."

"Not one of your operations again?"

"Yep and this time I'm calling it, Operation Give Up." May smiled happily. "I got three steps. You and me have to follow."

"Oh fine. What about the dance?"

"Are you insane, Dawn? I swear you've never danced in front of a class before not less a boy! Plus Madame Reira said it was a masquerade dance, everybody is going to be in masks. Plus Madame Reira is watching for manners it's like a stiff dance." May replied. "We have three days before the dance for the operation to play out. By then we lose the boys and concentrate on our studies and we'll be sure to ace the dance!"

"Whatever, May. What's step one?"

"Oh you'll see tomorrow. For now get prepared." May smiled picking a small rose from the greenhouse. "You'll see."

* * *

><p><strong>Dawn POV<strong>

Name Dawn Berlitz Aka- Beautiful Darkness

Rain splattered the P&E roof.

_Zing!_

"Sorry Dawn!" A voice called.. Brendan?

"Thats fine, although I have no clue what you did." I replied, throwing a knife perfectly at a body dummy.

"I almost hit you with an arrow!" He replied.

Turning around I noticed it was Ash, not Brendan. His Raven colored hair was sticking out awkwardly of his red brimmed hat. And he was wearing innapropiriate attire for P&E.

"You have horrible aim. You missed your target and you also missed me, how shameful." I nodded my head solmenly, trying not to crack a smile.

"But I was close!" He rendered.

"Close to what? Takeing my head clean off? So I was what you were aiming for!" This time I grinned.

"W-Wha-? N-No, sorry!" He said a little to quickly

The element of suprise.. I kicked Ash's shins and they gave out. He looked honestly suprised and I was giddy for what I managed to do. Pushing Ash's face onto the padded flooring, I asked him a series of random questions. He tried several times to counter attack but I blocked each fatal blow he tried to land.

I let him go, and watched him scramble up.

"Ash?"

"What?" He asked annoyed.

"Sorry and.." I put my middle finger and thumb together, and flicked him.

"That's for trying to kill me!"

"Ow! for one." He said rubbing his arm. "And was the flick meant for my attempted assassination or the beating? Because I'm confused."

"The flick." I replied, flicking him a series of times.

He laughed and told me to watch out for any oncoming arrows.

_Need to practice sword fighting. _I thought.

_But they don't have sword fighting!_A voice in my head tried to reason with me but I knew there was. Walking toward the sword rack, a meaty hand stopped me in my tracks.

"Only experianced fighters can use these!" A voice boomed.

Aw shit. Mrs. Albercronkie. The meanst, cruelest, not to mention oldest member of our staff.

Her mousy brown hair was plastered to her forehead with sweat. Those dark,brown eyes stared angrily into my crystal blue ones.

"But I am an experienced fighter Mrs. A."

"Stop making your self feel good Ms. Berlitz. I suggest if you want to stay enrolled at this school you learn some respect for your elders!"

"Whatever." I replied smirking.

"Don't give me that tone young lady! Detention!"

"Okay." I sighed, I was perfectly fine was this arrangement, I already got detention twice before, whats one more gonna do? Also Paul will be there! I know, I know. I'm supposed to give up on him, but I can't! I can tell May's having issues with Drew.

I think I'll stick to knife throwing for now...

* * *

><p>Drew Hotchkiss Aka- The Razor Emerald<p>

Seeing Ash beat up by a girl was the highlight of my day. Aside from the fact that the chick was Dawn. If it was May, now I would like a copy of that video .

Looking over to May I saw her batting her eyelashes at Brendan. That white haired freak! What's he doing flirting with May? May doesn't like him, She likes ME! I think, I'm not entirely sure, I can usually read peoples emotions clearly but May. Is cloudy.

"Hey." A gruff voice said

I whirled around. "Paul. Whats wrong?"

He sighed, and told me how in accidently agreed to go with Slyvia, to the dance, and apparently Dawn was right there!

"Man, you really messed up." I smirked.

"I don't like Dawn." He muttered. I stiffened not wanting for Paul to see I might have fallen for May.

Never in my life have I seen Paul show any weak emotions. He's usually the guy who shows no pain, fear, hurt.

"One sec." I said, and strolled over to Brendan.

I tapped him on the shoulder.

"And I was like, Whoa! Wait one sec." Brendan was saying, May giggled at his stupid remarks and I glared daggers. I don't get what she sees in him.

"May, I need to address the guy behind me."

May nodded in agreement, and Brendan turned around.

_POW!_

I punched him square in the jaw and he countered by kicking my legs. I fell to the floor in a heap, and he advanced. I jumped up and kicked him in the crotch. That did nothing, he didn't even wince in pain! He has strong balls. Wait. Why am I thinking about his you know.

Ughh, never mind. He kicked my shin and I doubled over. Putting me in a headlock, he twisted my head slightly. Next thing I knew I was in the infirmary, but before I blacked out, All I saw was May's pretty little face in the state of shock. Wait, did I say pretty? Oh well...

* * *

><p>Sigh. "Drew! What the hell were you thinking. Damn." May looked over Drew's bed head in the infirmary. "What is wrong with you?"<p>

"I was trying to save you."

"By kicking a guy in his balls? Hhahahahah" May doubled over laughing. "Sorry Grasshead, but I don't need saving."

"Whatever, May." Drew sighed clutching his head. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I just came to check up on you. You got hit pretty hard." May replied checking over his head. She skimmed her fingers over a small bump on Drew's head. Drew winced. "Drew you're horrible."

"What did I do?" Drew asked confused by her actions.

"You're horrible at combat. How are you suppose to stick up for yourself?"

"I so am not." Drew said in defense.

"You don't have to argue. Here I'll teach you if you want?" May offered. She sympathized him. "You might as well take it since I'll be showing you a secret pathway."

"Well now that I know. Sure." Drew replied thoughtfully. "What about Brendan?"

"Him? Why would I need to train him?"

"Never mind."

"Okay. Lie down." May instructed. She looked over him a bit as he lay down. Drew squirmed as May kept her gaze on him. "Yep you're going to need some tylenol." She sprung into action as she got two pills of tylenol and cup of water. "Here." She gave it to him as he swallowed down the pills.

"I feel better can I go?"

"You feel better, but you still need rest. Here I'll take you to your dorm." May retorted.

"How would you manage that?"

"Like this." May replied carrying him bridal style out the infirmary. "You're light." She replied walking him toward the dorm. "Yep, you're a weakling."

"Wow May. You're like Super Kong!"

"What did you say!" May glared at him and he immediately shut up. It was like that for about 5 minutes of walking toward the dorm. "Did I ever mention you need to eat more meat?"

"No."

* * *

><p><em>Hey! This is Yellow. Just wanted to let you know that I made Dawn and Drew's POV's. Leaf made the third person POV.<em>

_I hope you like it!_

_Leaf-Yep, I know what you're all thinking! I'm horrible at 3rd person. Yep._

_Thank you for reviewing LoveloverGrl. Sigh, I think I know what this rating is. Maybe a 6 or something. But don't worry we'll continue writing and getting better._


	7. When a Guy puts on Hairspray

_Hey! This is MorbidPrincess[Shut up Lily!], and I just wanna let you know that I'm gonna be the 3rd person writer! Exciting right? Never mind, don't answer that question. Anyways, I'd love to hear what you guys thought about this chapter! Oh, and don't forget to like I dunno, do something important? Positives the way to go! I'm in a strangely good mood right now considering my 'supposed best' guy friend told everybody who I like. I have no clue what I did. I have a guess though.. An inside joke between us somehow got leaked and he was all like "What?" And I was like "No way!" But you get the idea.._

_-MorbidPrincess_

_Lily-Actually you're not really a morbid princess. You're just the morbid part of our pen name. I'm the FLAME! Which sounds surprisingly funny! I check spelling and Hannah checks grammar. Sorry if we're not very good editors._

_Hannah-Whatever._

Lily- Your an awesome writer! One of the best, once you read this you can delete it just to let you know. And you are pretty good at 3rd person.

Hannah-I made her say it.

Lily-I don't get it. I said it in here but I didn't say it at all.

Hannah-Idiot.

Lily-I am so not dense! I'm an airhead! Everybody loves airheads, right?

Answer to reviews (LILY)

_LoveLoverGrl- Thanks. It means a lot for us to have somebody read it and end somewhat enjoy it._

_Monochrome13- Lol. I didn't want that to happen but it was Hannah writing and she put that in. Poor Drew._

Fprmr1- I UPDATED! Woohoo! Can't wait til you update too!

Anonymous- I will update! Well I'm updating right now.

luvsome1cute- Yep. He got beat up for some reason. Darn you, Hannah! You made my favorite character on the anime get beat up!

CONTESTSHIPPING4EVER- Yes I definitely got that idea from that. But we're not trying to copy I just loved that part too much and decided to put him in our story. But he's a lot different. Yeah, I got Hannah addicted from reading the series! I'm glad you liked it! Guess, what? I read the latest book, 'Out of Sight, Out of Time' It's epic. Sadly our story doesn't compare to it's awesomeness, but that's because it doesn't go through editors and takes time to write.

* * *

><p><strong><em>What Lies Beyond The Disguise<em>**

**_What to look for...  
><em>**_Operation Give Up and... perhaps something more._

* * *

><p>Drew glared at May from his bed. She previously tucked him in and now she was reading him <em>"Little Red Hen"<em>

"Not I, said the duck. Not I, said the Cat." May continued the old nursery story. _Just get over him!_

May mentally scolded. She felt a little... Strange. Singing him songs and spoon feeding him. She was positive she could get over him if she looked at him like he was underage.

She could feel Drew's eyes boring a hole in her head and she felt the urge to run and hide, but she stayed put.

"Good nighty Drewie Pooie!" She cooed.

"It's only 5 o'clock!" he whined- bellowed. "And will you leave already?"

"Oh but Drewie! You haven't got your milky wilky yet!"

"Leave!"

"Okay! Fine, fine." She grumbled, and tucked him in for good measure.

* * *

><p><strong>Name: Paul Shinji aka- The Emotionless Storm<strong>

* * *

><p>I gasped from air as I ran through the corridors. Damn. Why was it so hard to lose a girl! Especially <em>that<em> girl. Why would she start glaring at me so suddenly when I came near Dawn? She was strange, indeed. But something was not right about that girl. Her eyes didn't match her hair style very well. Especially with that auburn hair. Probably nothing to worry about.

"Okay! Fine, fine." I stopped suddenly hearing footsteps come out of the door. I pushed my back to the wall as May stormed out of my room. I raised an eyebrow as I picked up a tuft of red hair that May dropped. I shrugged stepping into the cold, rusty room.

"Why was that girl in here?" I motioned to the door. Drew seemed surprised by my abrupt entrance. He was prompted against two pillows and had a wet cloth on his head. He had a slight weakened appearance to him thanks to Brendan. I laughed slightly remembering what happened.

"Well first she gave me tylenol, then she carried me to my room, then she stuffed me-"

"I don't need that. Now really? Are you being the weaker man?" I smirked. I was clearly winning the bet. Suddenly Drew's face darkened to some content. He sighed turning around with the same twisted face I only saw in my stepbrother. Only this time he was lovestruck.

"If I was a man I would admit, I fancy May. I admit it. You're the better man, Paul." Drew muttered. He gave me a half lightened smile. "I just wish we weren't assassins."

"You're a good man, Drew."

"Sure. I got a call from _him_." Drew added. He held up a small recording that was found in our stash of clothing. "It was information for our mission."

"Well then we got to hear it." I said. Drew mumbled something about less respect for injured people. Drew pressed a button on the wall beside him and the wall opened. This was the reason we picked this room. Perfect for hatching plans and hiding weapons.

The hologram appeared dissolving slightly and an appearance formed. I watched as a crooked smirk twisted the guy's mouth. His dark yet sinister appearance could easily rival Hitler or any other mad leader of importance. His perfectly tailored clothes were all loose on him and his hands were stained with dark red blood. His dark ruby hair pretty much finished his overall appearance.

"Drew... Paul-" Just his voice gave me shivers down my spine. Hearing his dark yet jeering voice reminded me of the days that Drew and I only responded with a low yes and fear. I relaxed when I saw that it was only a hologram nothing more.

"I intend that you guys know what to do? If you fail.. you do know the consequences. Perhaps when you think about that you will not fail?" He prodded. We nodded lowly like a servant to a king. He continued as vile as ever. "The girls you're looking for seem to know this little captive." He revealed a young man in his twenties gagged and tied up. He had dark chocolate smooth skin and almond shaped eyes. His hair spiked on the top and if looks could kill we'd be dead.

"Yeah, but who is he?" I asked curiously.

"His name is... perhaps, Brock. Otherwise known as Takeshi of the Seven Daggers." He leered at Brock behind him. "The girls will soon get a letter about him asking for help... and run off to his rescue! Then they will fall directly into our trap. I need you to follow..I want them to fall exactly at our feet before my plan can be executed." Drew winced as the man laughed wickedly.

"Yes, Master."

"Good. Seeing you from this point is perhaps simulating." He replied turning off the hologram. The hologram disappeared and Drew hid it behind a shelf of books. The letter should be arriving soon. We might as well check for pattern changes.

"We might as well go," Drew replied oddly. "we got some girls to catch." Yeah, a bunch of girls that are going to fall directly into our trap. Nice mental image. Of course I wasn't going to stay around with the Grasshead when he was in one of his hair spraying sprees. He only sprayed his hair when he knew we weren't going to be staying long. But.. no regrets no pain. Right?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Name-May Jasmine Aka-The Sunset <strong>_**_Mesmerizer_**

* * *

><p>Dawn's voice flooded the room gently and softly. Her low yet gentle voice carried the song of lullabies. I stood there glancing around the room impatiently. It was not like I didn't like her voice but if I stayed around too long my eyes would water. It made me seem like I was heartless but inside I was wrapped in a mess. I was always in pressure. Dawn always called me a goody goody but she never really realized how wrong she was. It surprises me how different human brains are.<p>

It's so easy to manipulate people to think something. For one thing when you're depressed, you could easily hide it up with a joke. And when you lie, just say it like you believe it. Though, sometimes the lie is the truth. There's this saying that says the 'Lie is within the Truth.' How right it is. But I'm getting off subject. the reason why Dawn and I were in our room singing was because we have got this letter. Usually when Dawn sings, it calms me down. I'm not sure but it's some weird concept.

"I think I got it!" I replied. It's when everything makes sense that my brain clicks. Dawn immediately stopped singing and ran over to me. I gripped the thin sheet of paper in my hand as I started to explain.

"Dear Dawn and May," I stated. "you probably don't know who this is. But right now I want you to trust Cynthia. We don't have much time longer. Don't worry Brock is safe. We'll save him, but I'll need your cooperation. Just trust me..I don't want you endangered. Trust Cynthia. From Kasumi of the Seven Daggers."

"Look at her signature." I ordered and Dawn gave me a 'whatever' look. She peered over my shoulder at the signature.

"It says 'Kasumi of the Seven Daggers.'" She replied. She squinted as if there was a code. I swear that she needs to brush up on her foreign languages in class.

"It says Kasumi. It's in Japanese and if translated it means, Misty." I rolled my eyes. "Brock was in this group called the Seven Daggers, remember?"

"Oh yeah. What was his name again?" Dawn smiled. "Takeshi, right? Takeshi of the Seven Daggers! That really cool ultra spy group!" Deja vu.

"Yep. Misty is probably her name since this spy group is very secretive. Shall we trust Cynthia?"

"Sure. This person says she knows Brock, and didn't Brock say to trust Cynthia too?" Dawn noted.

"She's probably important." I added.

"IMPORTANT? We get a letter that says to trust Cynthia with our lives and our butler tells us that too! Do you think it's not important?" Dawn groaned.

"Now that you put it that way, she is definitely important." I grinned. Dawn rolled her eyes. I loved toying with her.

"I swear you're a bigger airhead than a blunette. And I'm a blunette!" She sighed. I giggled slightly. Dawn was always the one that was the wise crack, the smart alec, and the stubborn one. I swear she's as stubborn as a tree.

"Sure. Hey, I wonder where April is?" I scanned the room without seeing any signs of that brunette. Funny. She always arrived in our bedroom at this exact time? "I guess she went somewhere." But I couldn't shake this feeling that this might be the last I ever saw of April May. Even if she had a bit of anger management.

"So.. what happened with you and Drew? Romance?" Dawn said slyly. I felt a tinge of red on my cheeks before I decided to dissolve it. Oh god, I hate Dawn at times like these. "You're blushing May." Damn. Stupid Dawn and her perfect eyesight.

"Well I did step one of my operation. I treated him like a kid but it sort of backfired when he started calling me Super Kong." I mumbled. "How dare he call me that! He can't even knock Brendan down!"

"Whatever, May. What's step two?" Dawn raised her eyebrow. She sat on her bed and motioned me to sit next to her. I smirked as I plopped next to her.

"Well step two," I began slyly. "we spy on them. Find flaws." Oh I loved spying! I get to wear some of my really stealthy bandannas. Woohoo! I have this one bandanna that's dark blue and has silver streaks in it! It's so awesome! [Sheesh, Dawn. I was just showing my passion for bandannas to the world]

"Oh cool. Nice one May." Dawn retorted uninterested. I know a thousand guys that Dawn has drooled over and I'm not going to repeat it. I swear her type in guys are so her. Well there's one word to describe her type in guys. Musty. Just kidding.. you fell for it didn't you? Heh, I am so evil. Okay I'm serious her type in guys are dark and mysterious. Like Paul for instance. I'm going to shut right up right now.

"MAY!" I shook my face quickly. Typical Dawn to wake me out of my thoughts. I do have a lot of thoughts which makes my brain pretty thick. Even if Dawn tells me I'm dense. And I assure you I am not! Of course we thought it would be a bit of fun to make a report on boy's behavior. So tata for now and we'll give you the report when we're done!

* * *

><p><em>The Boys of Break Point Academy<em>

_Operators- May Jasmine and Dawn Berlitz_

_Report done by May Jasmine, research and other specified material analyzed by Dawn Berlitz._

_Ash has a strange glint in his eyes whenever he attempts to assassinate Dawn._

_**May-** Well since Dawn flicked him and flirted with him he just wants some more of Dawn action. _

_**Dawn-** No comment._

_Brendan likes to stare up Haddie's butt._

_**May- **Pervert._

_**Dawn- **Pervert-ed_

_Simon is currently turning 5 shades of red._

_**May-** I get it! The boys are actually tomatoes!_

_**Dawn- **He likes Lily!_

_Kaden is staring at Hannah._

_**May- **Aw. But aren't they suppose to be in class? Ew, now they're fondling each other._

_**Dawn- **So romantic._

_Drew and Paul are exiting the building._

_**May- **Hey! Isn't that Grasshead?_

_**Dawn- **Do you expect me to say Plum Head?_

_In conclusion the boys of Break Point Academy are really into romance._

_Quotes by the Operators_

_**May- **They're actually tomatoes!_

_**Dawn- **Hey, let's follow Paul and Drew!_

_Couldn't spy on all those boys in time_

* * *

><p>Paul and Drew left so quickly Dawn and I had to speed run toward them. Of course when we called their names they turned around. Drew's hair seemed to have gone through at least 5 different hair spray products before nestling into it's resting beauty. He had on a backpack and wore a black sweatshirt. Paul was just loafing around as Drew seemed genuinely surprised. I found myself putting both my hands on my hips. There's one thing I know and that is to never trust a guy who uses more hairspray then the average woman. When we asked them they quickly replied that they were training but they soon gave up on that idea and came into the building.<p>

* * *

><p><em>1 hour before<em>

After going through what seemed five cans of hair spray, Drew was ready to go. They weren't exactly sure what they were gonna do, but they had an idea. Paul tried to reason with Drew that his hair would get messed up but Drew refused to believe it. On the 4th can of hairspray the fumes of past hair spray cans lingered and Ash threw-up on his favorite laptop. Luckily it was waterproof, but Drew didn't acknowledge the fact the his arensal cans were a registered weapon.

After using the 5th can, Drew requested Ash fetch his mousse. To tossle his hair of course! Ash was still retching in a corner but got his mousse anyways. Drew used his mousse and Ash was on the floor having a coughing fit. Paul was near the door nonchalantly, with a gas mask on his face like this was an everyday thing!

Well it was, technically for missions. Drew went through at least 7 cans of hair spray, 2 of mousse, and a bottle of lavender shampoo every day. After using all that hairspray he was immune to getting high from smelling it. Before he'd get high and Paul would have to sedate him. Now the spray just gave him a smokers cough and made his lungs burn.

They left Ash to have his coughing spree and headed out the main door. Drew was genuinely surprised when May was standing there, all pretty with he hands on her hips. Paul wasn't surprised in the least bit, in fact he expected this.

* * *

><p>Paul Shingi Aka-The Emotionless Storm<p>

* * *

><p>Why were Drew and I running out the building? My answer for you is to see if anyone has come to our master's little captive's rescue. Turns out none of them have gotten out but I knew that was going to happen. It's not best to sneak out in the daytime when you're forbidden to run away. But it turns out Dawn and May were hot on our trail when we were heading out. Of course Drew let his mouth slip open a bit off a surprise. Must be the fumes.<p>

I swear that his seven cans of hairspray can seriously damage a guy's senses but since he uses it why not? He is my stepbrother after all.

"Where do you think you're going?" Interrogated May whipping the smell of hairspray away. "Ugh what did you do to your hair, Drew?" She replied her eyes like slits. I chuckled silently at the response of Drew's hairspray. He didn't put as nearly enough of hairspray in the mornings then he did today.

"Like we told you. Training," I answered ignoring the incredulous looks from both May and Dawn. Sigh, "You don't believe me?" I was careful enough to avoid Dawn's inspection of lies. She won't be able to read me that easily.

"Well not exactly, Paul. It's more with the bag you're carrying around." May sighed. "The School supplies you with what you need."

"And you seem to have a day's worth of luggage in there." Dawn finished her blue hair swaying in the breeze. "You're going somewhere."

"You're right, Dawn. And we are about to go _right_ now." Drew replied suddenly and with a smirk on his face. Two girls, one with auburn hair and the other with lavender blue hair burst out running to the school exit. It was them.

"Dawn and May! Come here!" The Headmistress with her tawny blonde hair burst out the doors with a look of worry on her face. Drew and I quickly ran out the door abruptly when Dawn and May's attention were off us.

We quietly tailed the two mysterious girls as they ran off. We were done here.

"Hey, May." Drew called out and tossed her a red thornless rose. "Don't get your bandanna in a twist." He smiled and we were off. I turned around noticing the stricken face of Dawn and I gave her one small smile. Just one.

* * *

><p>"You girls are coming with me." Cynthia stated grabbing May and Dawn's arms in a twisted state. Her sweaty hands were grossing both girls out as they squirmed out of her reach. They sighed when they figured out that they couldn't get out.<p>

"I don't trust her." Dawn whispered sharply into her emerald brooch. The communication device was hidden and the perfect way to discuss plans.

"We have no choice." May replied with her eyes. She then grabbed her ruby brooch and whispered. "Why, Dawn?" Dawn shook her head solemnly.

"I just don't. There's something about her that's not right." Dawn replied. 'It's a trap!' was in big bold print in Dawn's eyes. "Plus we gotta get to Drew and Paul."

May nodded. "How?"

Dawn rolled her eyes and mouthed "At the right time." She sighed impatiently.

"Girls, you have to trust me." Cynthia said with carefully chosen words. She sat both the girls down on her office chairs.

"What is it?" May asked getting straight to the point. She looked at Dawn pleading for an explanation.

"You're in great danger if you pass those steps. Your mentor Brock has been captured and he sent note to me not to let you go." Cynthia began. "I have sworn to protect you and not let them get you. I'm afraid those boys are part of the group that got your parents." Cynthia said sadly.

"What?" Dawn exclaimed. "Protect us? Brock is in danger? Boys?" Dawn replied with each question not making the least bit of sense.

"Yes. You will be safe here. I have already sent a rescue team for Brock." Cynthia replied calmly.

"How do we know you're not the enemy?" Dawn shouted with a look of hurt on her face.

"Uh," Cynthia stuttered shocked at the harshness of Dawn's words. Dawn looked at May as she opened the window of Cynthia's office. May stood up not knowing what to do.

"We are going to get Brock." Dawn said leaping from the window.

"But.."

"I think this is best." May said giving her one look of understanding and jumping out the window. And just like that both the girls were hot on their trails of Drew and Paul.

* * *

><p><strong>Lily, here! Yep I was rushing at the end. Hoped you enjoyed.<strong>


	8. He Has Something Special From Me

_I'm so sorry for not updating! :3 It completely slipped from my mind but don't worry "I WILL FINISH THIS!" _

_Thanks for the reviews... I'm glad you like it. I know in our fanfic our characters act a bit different from what is usually_

_portrayed in the anime. But this was just an experimental fanfic at first.. getting use to collarbrating our (Hannah and I) writing styles._

_If you guys remember Hannah is writing Dawn and I write May's POV... I guess the way we portray characters just makes it awful._

_But thank you... and I'll shall finish this if you don't mind our awful experimental fanfic._

_:3 Lily- Pika_

* * *

><p>Name-May Jasmine Aka- The Sunset Mesmirizer<p>

**The Journey Home**

* * *

><p><em>Phoom!<em> We slammed against the ground (Hey! It was hard to escape a better landing!). The good news? We didn't break our face this time! The bad news? We activated the wind panels.

"Oh my lord," Dawn cried as the wind pressure tried to blow her back. She flicked her windblown hair out of her face and tried to steadily stand up. "Times like these I wish the school, supplies us when we need it!" I checked the lever besides the school building. I shook my head, too far. We'd never make it to turn it off.

"You're forgetting something," I managed to give her a toothy grin. I've done this obstacle course before and I know its flaw. It always felt good to stand in the blowing wind but crawling is a must. "Just stay low. The wind panels are above us so we'd be able to escape."

Dawn nodded her windswept Caribbean hair staying level. The thought of Cynthia made me a little mad. I hate it when adults can just say stuff, and we have to listen. Hello? The kids are the new future! Adults just ruin it with their greedy hands.

Suddenly the front door opened revealing Cynthia with an unreadable expression she bolted toward us. Dawn nudged me to go faster.

Our nails were caked with dirt and I felt like a cat walking on all fours. Suddenly the wind died down and I swiftly turned around seeing that Cynthia has turned off the wind panels. Her blonde hair swaying in the breeze as she shook her head smiling all the way. I heard a faint, "Be careful. Everything is not what it seems." And Cynthia was gone leaving dust at its place. I know this riddle.

"Did you hear that?" I pondered. Everything is not what it seems?

"Yeah, we'll talk about it later," Dawn said nonchalantly. I nodded both of us running out of the spy building that we have spent 3 months at. Dawn eyed the security door warily and shrugged. "He's not there."

"What do you mean he's not there? He's a security guy!"

"He's not." Dawn sighed flexing her pale arms. "She knows, and she's letting us go. She's a double agent-" A throb appeared on my forehead. Sometimes when Dawn tries to act cool, she acts like she knows everything but she somehow over thinks things a bit.

"I don't think Cynthia is a double-agent," I replied taking the chance to slip out the security door. Cynthia was much too understanding when she turned off the wind panels.

"Then why did she let us escape? We're probably falling into her petty hands!" Dawn prodded. We saw a faint trace of Drew and Paul's shadow. Dawn grabbed my hand and we ran up to catch them. "Don't all spy books have one person that the heroine trusts but betrays her in the end? And what about that riddle?"

"Then we don't fall in her hands!" I glared clenching my fist. "But Drew and Paul.." I spat. Drew…. They…. Paul…Mom…Dad…Mackerel. Wait why is George's last name, Mackerel? I nearly erupted in giggles at the thought.

"Huh?"

"Dawn! George Mackerel is one of the suspects who might have kidnapped our parents! He even captured Brock! If we get Drew and Paul to take us there-" I cried my eyes widening. Dawn's eye widened too.

"We can get our parents!" We said in unison. Our arms wrapped around each other in excitement. We might actually get our parents back!

"We'll have to trick Drew and Paul into letting us go with them." Dawn nodded. "But… if they work for Mackerel, they're…they're-" Dawn suddenly went limp.

"Assassins," I snarled.

* * *

><p>Dawn Berlitz aka- Beautiful Darkness<p>

* * *

><p>Really assassinans? The boy I like is an assassin. I sigh inwardly.<p>

"May, let's just follow them." I whispered. If we asked to come who knows what would happen. She nodded.

"Fine." May grumbled.

So this is how are amazing journey started. Following Drew and Paul. What have I gotten myself into? "Ugh!" I whispered. I'm such a stalker. But why does Paul always look so...so.. I don't know. Cute? Did I really just say that? Gosh. 'Er. I never said that.

The boys started up the wall dividing us from the outside world. Pressing my finger to my lips, I motioned May to follow my steps. Which was hard to do since the dry, brittle leaves crunched under our feet. But we managed. We didn't get caught... I hope.

After they went over the wall, we followed. Not right away of course. Cause we're good like that.

"I hear something." Paul grumbled lifting his bag and taking out a machine. I stared at the ivory design of the machine. It was unlike any I have seen before and vaguely familiar.

"Not now, man. They haven't perfected it. It's only suppose to reset the memories of the people who saw them." Drew stated. "We might bring back the memories of those who found them."

"Don't worry, Hair-freak."

"Alright, alright. Do you have them on GPS lock?" Drew smirked. What were they talking about? Who was, "them?"

"Done. They're heading to the Canyon."

Suddenly the boys went silent. "You can come out now."

* * *

><p>May and Dawn glared at Paul and Drew. Slowly they both stalked out planting both feet firmly to the ground. Their eyes narrowed.<p>

"My, my? What have we here?" May snarled and tried to tug on her bandanna. When her hands felt the stringy strands of her hair, she realized she have left it back at the school.

"Why are you here?" Paul stated rather blunt. "We have no time for games."

May and Dawn both silently gave a quick glance at each other. Plan B.

"Assassins," May replied solemnly. "Is your school going to assassinate us?" She said with a tint of sarcasm.

A moment of silence befall. "You better answer us, Drew. Paul?" Dawn scoffed with a no business attitude.

"We're leaving." Drew said. He flicked his dark green bangs out of his eyes and started walking.

"We're coming with you."

"No." Drew and Paul quickly replied with a look of horror.

"Why not?" May asked slyly. "It wasn't a question. It's a DEMAND!" She added hastily.

"What makes you think we're got a let that stop us?" Drew asked coyly.

"You couldn't knock Brendan down. Should I be afraid?" May grinned and stepped up. "We're coming with you whether you like it or not."

"Then you have to beat us." Paul decided. He gave a small smile which seemed freaky since he doesn't smile often.

"Done!" Dawn said haughtily while tightening her grip onto Paul's arm. Paul twisted his arm and freed himself of Dawn. Quickly, they both settled for a staredown. May leapt for Drew and tried to put him in a headlock. He quickly foresaw it and blocked her.

"Y-You're good.." May panted and leapted back. "What was it back there with Brendan? Truthfully I thought you'll be an easier opponent than this."

Drew smirked and flicked his messy green hair aside. "I've always been good, May." He retorted.

"That I can see," May grinned as if she was enjoying this. "Has George taught you well?"

"George?!" Drew and Paul stopped. They stared into each other as if anticipating the girl's next move.

May and Dawn debated it quickly over telling the truth or lying. Finally May answered with a hopeful tone. "He has something of ours..."

* * *

><p>I feel like this was short... But we started this 2 months ago to finish this document... And now I'm just posting it. I'm sorry for being such a bad writer.<p>

Lily- Pika :3


End file.
